Collide
by Lutherian
Summary: It took an argument to make Liz and Michael get together properly. This is a Polar lemon. Post Season 3.


They had been arguing all night and had finally had enough. "I can't help it if we share the same power" she yelled at him and he was on the verge of yelling back when the fire in her eyes stopped him. With that, he kissed her. She kissed him back and hands roamed. "I want you", "I know. I want you too" were muttered under whispered breaths before he nipped her neck "MINE" he possessively told her, pinning her against the wall. "Then claim me" she panted, lost in the fire of his eyes as his look burned her with caramel flames "Are you sure? Once I start, I won't be stopping and you'll be mine for good. No more guys again ever."

Struggling to think straight, she nodded her agreement, unable to speak. Moving her harder against the wall, she gasped at his power seducing her, finding the voice from somewhere to say "Yes" in a whisper. It was all he needed and her jacket somehow went flying. Fingers teased her, burning her and making her heady, gasping as they explored her nipples, her breasts being cupped by his hands, his power holding her firmly in place. Arching up, she steadily found her world becoming hazy as one hand explored lower, creeping beneath her skirt and teasing her. She stopped thinking and went on instinct, as he had planned.

Letting go of her hands, one of them caressed his shoulder, sending a bolt of power through him right to his jeans. He gasped, returning the favour and she rocked under his hand. Biting her neck, he tasted her salty skin and sucked licking and marking her for all to see. "Bedroom" she barely got out before being dragged on shaky legs to his room. Kyle shook his head and headed out for the night. Back in the bedroom with the door locked, hands were everywhere, exploring untouched areas and both were gasping. Kisses were exchanged and his jacket came off, sliding to the floor. Her restraint was still in place but just. He broke it by one smooth move, whispering "I love you", his free hand caressing her back under her shirt and she lost any remaining control.

Their eyes meet- hot chocolate meeting whisky fire- and she kissed him lovingly "I love you too" before his control snapped and his powers fully came into play, swiftly followed by hers. "You're wearing too much" he harshly whispered, his hand pausing at her jeans, pausing at her sultry tone of voice, promising an unforgettable night, purring "so are you, lose them!" waving her hand over the zip and button, watching them fall to the floor. He followed her lead, dropping her jeans the same way before carefully lifting her out of them, their shoes taken off at the start of the night.

After a careful step back, he put her on the bed, crawling up to her and sliding down her underwear, meeting her eyes before tasting her. Her hands closed on the bed sheets, moaning her delight. Creamy, spicy, perfect, he couldn't get enough. He wanted to take her over the edge. Heating up his finger, he slipped his tongue into her core, hearing her moaning gasp and pressed his thumb to her nub. Screaming, she came hard, Michael's spare hand holding her in place as she shook from her orgasm, tasting her heavenly taste. He was lost as he licked her clean.

Liz fell back on the bed in a blanket of bliss, tremors running through her. Michael just smirked at her lying shaking on his bed, a complete mess. He whipped his t shirt off and lying on the bed, gathered her into his arms, patiently waiting for her to come down completely. "Wow" she said in euphoria, resting on his naked shoulder, aware of skin against skin. Tenderly Michael kissed her hair, "Better?" softly asking and she nodded in relief, tenderly kissing him when turning her head and he rolled her onto her back, kissing her back with passion, caresses becoming demanding for more.

He sat back pulling her up with him, taking her shirt over her head, letting it join his on the floor before his hand undid the back of her bra, pushing her back down and he took it off her slowly, aware he was in his boxers still. Damn, she was perfect. Sexy and stunning. She blushed, biting her lip under his heated caramel gaze and he was making her melt. She felt beautiful and knew from the emotions in his gaze she was perfect. He leaned down and lovingly kissed her. "You're perfect" he told her, taking off his boxers and settling back over her, both gasping at the contact. She then flipped them, pinning him on his back with her own power to his surprise.

She smirked at his surprise before covering him with kisses, his breaths getting shorter, gasping when he felt her hair brush his thighs and her lips kiss his member softly before she eased down on him slowly, tongue sweeping down over him. His hand was resting on her hair, urging her on. Moaning in delight, he was lost. She was way too good at this he thought hazily, eyes opening to see her moving over him. He was close. As she increased the pressure, his hips moved and he pulled her up, spinning her around to pin her under him and hovered over her, eyes bright with whisky fire meeting her smoky chocolate ones, smirking when he whispered "We go together", sliding into her, surprised to find resistance and she blushed.

"When were you going to tell me?" he asked stunned, having thought Max and her had found their moment and was unprepared for this. "I hadn't considered yet. I am on the pill." He was amazed by that response. Seriously, they were on the brink of no return and she had wanted this moment to pass unnoticed?! Was she kidding! Shaking his head, he kissed her lightly, whispering "I love you" before he carefully moved in her and felt her gasp, clutching his shoulders and then melting under his fiery kiss, moving with him in bliss. They moved together until both reached their peak, gasping each other's names in sheer pleasure before hovering in a blissful blanket.

Together they collapsed back to reality and just laid there. "I love you", "I love you too, now sleep" he told her, kissing her hair and he brought her carefully to his side, glad to have sealed the door lock shut, before drifting off himself.


End file.
